


rainbow on your skin, glitter in your veins

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: dan and phil go to a gay club in america





	rainbow on your skin, glitter in your veins

Everything around him is hot here.

The sun is hot, a big bright white ball in the sky that comes down in scolding waves of heat in the clear blue sky. The air is hot; thick and heavy and enough to make his hair go a bit frizzy and floppy, truly killing off any attempt of a perfect quiff.

Dan is also hot, he thinks, as he stares across at him from the room. Well, he  _ knows _ that Dan is hot. It’s a fact by now.

They’re in a hotel in Nevada. So very far from home. Although, the biggest, most important piece of home is right here still, watching himself in the long body mirror that’s hung up on the wall by the bathroom door.

He’s dressed up. Like properly dressed up.

He’s got a fancy shirt on that’s ironed out flat, and a new pair of black skinny jeans that hug tight around his thighs. They’re not as faded as his old ones, and he looks stunning.

“Does my hair look okay? Or does it look like, an actual pile of shit?”

Dan asks as he pulls away from his reflection to look round at Phil, who’s happily lounging, starfished out on their extra large bed.

Phil looks at him, and gives him a warm, sleepy smile.

“You look so beautiful,” he tells him, each word drips with such sincerity that Dan’s jaw bursts into a deep red, and his eyes shy away from him.

“Shut up,” he says with a breathy little laugh.

“It’s true,” Phil says, voice a little clearer this time as he sits up onto his elbows.

“I’m worried I might lose you tonight.”

It’s a joke obviously, and it seems to cut the tension because Dan’s shoulders slump and his face breaks into a grin, before he moves and heads towards the bed.

Phil’s about to tell him not to get his shoes on the sheets, but it’s too late because Dan crawls over and makes himself comfortable between Phil’s outstretched legs like he belongs there.

Dan’s looking at him intensely, his smile not showing any signs of fading as he reaches up and cups his cheeks with his large, warm hands.

“Are you sure you wanna go out tonight?” He asks in a quiet voice.

Phil stares back into his warm, coffee coloured eyes, his gaze then flickers down to Dan’s lips, almost by habit, before they go back up again.

“Mhmm” he hums, before he tilts his head forward, and Dan must understand within the telekinesis connection between them, and does the same; foreheads bumping as they rest there.

“I know clubs aren’t really your thing,” Dan says after a while. Phil isn’t sure when he shut his eyes, but they’re closed, and he’s sure Dan’s are too.

“It’s different though,” Phil says. “Isn’t it.”

There’s a beat of silence, and Dan’s hands are still on Phil’s face, his thumb rubs against his cheekbone every so slightly, it almost tickles.

“Kinda,” Dan whispers. “Only different is it being gay club.”

They both laugh, Dan’s breath tickles his nose and they finally pull away when Phil looks up at him, not wanting to go cross eyed.

“Are you like… a little bit scared?” Dan asks in a small voice.

Phil understands. He can read Dan as well as any book and hears that doubt and uncertainty in his voice as he reaches over and holds Dan’s hands that have flopped back down, and gives them a squeeze.

“It’ll be a bit scary,” Phil tells him. “But it’s just me and you. And some other people obviously,” Phil tells him in a quiet voice. Right now it really feels like it is just them.

“But just me and you, yeah?” Dan asks, his bitten lip is trapped between his teeth, chewing down with worry.

Phil hums and smiles, and goes to cup Dan’s face like he’d done to him just moments before.

He squishes his cheeks between his palms, unable to resist just like every other time, and Dan lets out a laugh.

A real laugh. It’s hearty and his dimple appears and his eyes sparkle and Phil can’t help but lean across the bed and presses his lips against his.

Dan hums into it, still smiling, until they pull away.

Their lips linger for a while, like magnets that constantly pull towards each other, lips brushing over until Dan eventually rolls off Phil’s lap and goes back to sorting himself out in the mirror.

“You need to get ready if we wanna leave soon,” Dan tells him as he obsessively fixes his hair, poofing it up into its untamed curls.   
  
But Phil lays back down on the bed as he was before, his long legs stretching out on the bed, letting the aircon tickle his leg hair from where they’re free of his shorts and he grins at Dan through the mirror.   
  
Dan catches him as he’s re-tucking his shirt again and laughs.    
  
“Come on,” Dan says as he turns, the biggest grin plastered across his flushed face. “Let’s go.”   
  
Phil hums. He’s rather comfortable here, but he pulls himself up anyways. He’ll have to dig around his messy suitcase that’s seemingly exploded over the floor for his jeans and a shirt that’ll be most likely crumpled.   
  
He doesn’t really care though.    
  
“Hurry up bitch,” Dan tells him as he begins to rifle through the pile that’s on the floor. 

“Fine,” Phil huffs dramatically, no real harsh intent behind his words. “Though, I fully expect you to get me dinner afterwards. Some real American burgers.” Phil says as he pulls out his jeans and flaps them out, stepping out of his shorts now standing in his pants.

He doesn’t even hear Dan come up behind him, and lets out a squeak of surprise when he feels two very familiar hands on his ass, giving him a cheeky squeeze. 

He feels his face burn hot for a moment before he looks behind him to give Dan a surprised look.

“Sorry,” Dan grins, “I quite like these buns already.”

Phil groans in response, but can’t keep the smile off of his face.

*

The club is loud and it’s somehow hotter in here than it is outside. But by now the sun has long gone and the moon hangs bright in the sky in her place.

The club is crowded and people are dancing and laughing and yelling and it seems a genuinely good place.   
  
Phil watches from their booth; they managed to find some place to tuck themselves away and although they’re here, they’re still the same introverted nerds that find comfort in corners of rooms together. Openly gay or not, they’re still each others comfort blanket in social situations.   
  
Phil watches Dan sip his drink. They’re both nursing some colourful cocktails and Dan’s face is red and he seems a little sweaty, maybe due to the heat and the nerves Phil can tell he’s feeling.   
  
Phil takes another sip of his drink. It’s fruity on his tongue and makes his whole body fizz with the alcohol and sugary mix, and suddenly he’s pushing it away, despite the last few mouthfuls and standing up with a newfound confidence he feels burst through him.   
  
Dan’s straw pops out of his mouth as he looks up at him. Rainbow strobe lights are bouncing off his face and it fills him with such immense pride and fondness. Something about seeing those colours against his skin like he’d done just not long ago, still floods his heart with a special kind of love.   
  
“Come on,” Phil tries to yell over the booming music. “Wanna dance?”   
  
Dan’s face drops, before he laughs. Loud enough for Phil to hear clear as water over the beat that’s thumping around them. It rings in his ears like music.    
  
Dan stands, leaving their drinks, (probably best to never return to them) and he takes Dan by the hand and pulls him towards the dance floor.   
  
People are dancing around them, and Phil feels squished like maybe a sardine in a tin, but he remembers their conversation in their little hotel room just a few hours ago.   
  
Dan leans in, wraps his arms around the back of Phil’s neck and Phil’s hands find his waist. They barely ever really dance together, maybe a quick one in their living room, but this is worlds away from those little secret moments.   
  
Their hips move together and Phil can’t find the strength to ever look away from that face. He never ever wants to.    
  
Dan is smiling at him, and even though Phil can feel butts and bodies press around him, he knows what they said was true.   
  
Even in a room full of people - people just like them, people who understand them and accept them and love them and welcome them, it doesn’t matter. Because right now, even in a room full of a million people, on a planet full of billions, it is just them.   
  
The two of them, Dan and Phil the duo, soulmates, best friends, boyfriends, each other’s person; it’s them versus the world.   
  
And now, the world is finally on their side too.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
